Wish I Could
by LoveGaara06
Summary: Alfred & Arthur have fallen through to a world of Mages & Magic. Obviously Arthur knows about magic for a reason, & how did Alfred know about this girl named Erza? Arthur has decided to join Fairy Tail, but both of them will fall for more then they planed
1. Chapter 1

This story includes romance for AlfredXErza and ArthurXLucy. Maybe a few more cross pairings later on. Human names used.

* * *

"Erza..? Erza! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" A white light surrounded the scarlet hair on the girls back, slowly getting farther and farther away from the boy who chasing after her. Never did she look back, even though the boy screamed at the top of his lungs, his words wouldn't reach her. He stretched out his hand, trying to catch her somehow and pull her back, but the white light engulfed her, leaving him alone in that giant white space. He was left alone…

America's eyes shot open. A dream? Why was he dreaming about this now? He didn't need to have the summary of a childhood dream play through his head tonight. There was no point in him thinking about the dream any further, so he shook it out of his mind and threw his feet to the floor. The house was quite and empty, with the floor squeaking beneath his feet. He lived alone, but he was used to it by now. England had left him alone plenty when he was young, forcing him to get used to it.

As America walked into his kitchen, he pulled a glass down and yawned. Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't his thing. Either he stayed asleep or was up all night. It was still hard enough for him to wake up when he did have a sound sleep. Why did he have to wake up tonight? There was a meeting in the morning and he had to be at his best. Meaning, he had to be the best there. He had to be the hero like he always was. With that, America turned to look at the clock. 4:37am it read. He had to get up in about two hours.

"Why are these meeting's so early in the morning?" He mumbled as he finished the last bit of water in his glass. He shuffled his feet to the sink where he dropped off the glass and then headed back off towards his bed. As long as he was still tired, he might as well try to get some more sleep. He slipped his legs under the warm covers, pulled them over his shoulders and rolled over. 'Warm blanket Vs. a cold house… I'll stay under the blankets before my feet freeze… Stupid boss…' America thought as he shivered under the blankets. He was running out of money, so turning on the heater wasn't an option, he needed to save as much as he could. His boss was spending more then America had, and now even America himself had to spend as little as possible, just so his boss wouldn't run him dry. 'Two more years…' America mumbled as he fell to sleep as political struggles wrapped his mind.

"Beep! Beep! Bee-!" A hand came down and slammed on the snooze button. It was already 6:30. America struggled his way out of bed and turned off the alarm clock.

"Dude… Its already morning?" He yawned and shuffled his way to the bathroom. Taking his time, he finished his shower and shuffled back into his room. Slowly pulling out his normal clothes, an army uniform with a bomber jacket, he got dressed. It was 6:49 now, so America made his way to his front door, making sure he had everything for the day, and headed off to the world meeting.

When he got there, England had been waiting there already. America threw the door open, laughing, and made his was over to his seat. The energetic country sat down and grinned at England.

"What do you want?" England asked in an upset way. He never seemed to want to get along with him, it was probably still that whole independence thing.

"Oh nothing. I just thought we could have a friendly chat before everyone else got here."

"Don't you have better things to be doing then talking with me, you git? I thought you were the one who was going to try to run this thing. Don't you need to think this through?"

"Of course not! I'm the hero am I not? There's no reason for me to have to do that!"

"Well I hope you don't mess this up like the bloody twit you are."

America gave him a weak glare and turned his head to the door. France seemed to appear out of nowhere and glided in with a flirty notion about him. But when was he not flirty? He gracefully moved over to where his seat was, right next to England and sat down.

"You two seem to be early. Did you actually try to get here on time this time?" France said, laughing under his breath.

"Oh, so go and blame me for your coming late?" England growled, glaring intensely at France. "You wanker! I do doubt greatly that I would ever be seen coming late to anything. I am always on time, if not early, unlike you who just barely gets here sometimes because of your bloody 'romantic adventures' from the night before. You're a disgrace of a country."

At that moment Russia quietly walked in, interrupting England's rant with the unease he brought with him. After him more and more people flowed in until the room was full of different countries chatting amongst themselves. The clock now read 7:08.

"Dude! Listen up!" America yelled, getting the attention of all the other countries. "This conference is starting now!" He laughed and slammed his hand on the board, "First off, this whole world money issue is crazy! I say we should find a-" America suddenly stopped speaking and stared into space, his face full of confusion. The room was silent and everyone just stared at him, a few seconds went by in complete silence. People became worried as America just stood staring.

"America?" England asked, his head now tilted to the side, "America? What is wrong?" He got up out of his seat and moved to the front for the room to stand next to America. As he got closer he noticed America was staring at something right in front of him, but what? England shifted his eyes to try to find the same thing, then stopped when he saw a strange rift.

"Oh…" He said, hitting America on the head. "Didn't I teach you about these?"

"What?" America freed his eyes, "What is it?"

"Oh boy…" England shook his head, had he really not taught him about dimensions? Or did America just forget? It wouldn't surprise him, after all, America wouldn't believe in such things as other dimensions unless he had seen one himself. Even though he had before, it obviously had slipped his mind, or maybe he thought it was a dream now. Either way, this was a dimension break, or what was more commonly known as two dimension crashing into each other, causing rifts in random places, which dragged people into them. Right before England began to speak again, America tripped. His foot had fallen into a floor which wasn't there anymore, only a giant black hole.

"Holy shit! It's a ghost!" America screamed and jumped half way onto England.

"It's not a ghost you git!" England yelled back as he pushed America off. When America landed the rest of the floor beneath him gave out, causing him to fall in. Fear filled his eyes as he reached out for England's hand as he fell.

"Al!" England screamed, trying to reach down to grab America. He continued to fall, just staring up in horror, not knowing what was going to happen to him. England's figure along with the meeting room became more distant, but just as it was almost out of view the hole in the floor became wider dropping England in too.

Suddenly, America's back hit the ground, making him groan and roll around, kicking his feet in pain. He clutched his rib's as he rolled around on the green grass that somehow appeared. A few seconds latter, England fell on top of him, causing him to be unable to breath.

"England!" America coughed, "Get off! You're killing me!"

"Sorry." England said as he rolled off of America onto the ground.

America looked out on the meadow that he and England landed in. There where wild flowers everywhere, with rich, green grass blowing in the wind as the sky shown a bright baby blue. Huge, puffy, white clouds glided across the sky reflecting themselves in the clear, sparkling water of a nearby lake. A cliff was not too far off with the rooftops of a nearby town peering out about above its edge.

"Where… are we?" America asked, puzzled at the sight that his eyes were seeing.

"It's called Feiore." England stated after taking a good look around, "It's a country that doesn't have someone who is itself. It's just land; it doesn't have a personality of its own like us. Basically, in short, it's a country in a different dimension."

"Dimension?" Alfred laughed, obviously not believing what England was saying, "But those don't exist. You just hallucinate, England."

"Do I?" England huffed, raising an eyebrow, "You are here to see it for yourself aren't you? And didn't you once tell me about a girl who was from a different world then ours?"

"Psh. Yeah, sure." America shrugged, laughing, "But that was all just a dream."

"So you are saying that all those things I taught you on magic were just a dream to?" England yelled, teeth clenched from annoyance, causing America to cower back. He blinked a few times.

"I totally forgot about that dude." He smiled uneasily.

"I taught you those things for a reason. These dimension breaks can happen at anytime, and you never know when you are going to be sucked into them or when you will be able to go back to your own world!" England paused for a moment and looked at the cliff and houses beyond, then sighed. "At least show me what magic you do remember. This world only has that for defense. And everything else. There's not real technology like at our places. It's all magic based."

"What I remember?" America looked up and set his hand on his chin. "Not much… Didn't you teach me something about summoning?"

"At least you remember that much! Here, I'll show you what I'll be using here." He pulled out a key that was in his pocket and America raised one of his eyebrows.

"Do you always keep a key in your pocket?"

"Yes, just in case." He pointed the key in a random direction, "Open, Gate to the Unicorn." America started laughing. England was going to summon a Unicorn? A bright light engulfed the tip of the key and suddenly a horse shaped figure appeared in front of it. As it came into focus it looked more like a horse-lizard thing then it did a white, majestic Unicorn. It had scales over its back and the horn looked like a wooden stick growing out of the top of its head. White hair flowed from the mane and tail, along with the top of the hooves. It had to be about America's height when it stood on all fours.

"Monoceros!" England shouted and ran to hug the huge creature, very happy indeed, "It's been such a long time! How are you my friend?"

"Arthur? Well! Finally!" The Unicorn said, "You bastard, where have you been? You haven't called me out in years!"

"Yes, I know, I am sorry. I have been gone. Back to my own world."

"You could have told me when you left. I could have made a few more contracts!"

"I, myself, don't even know if or when I will be going, sadly. I wish I did. I am glad to see you again though. I have held onto your key all these years hoping I would be able to use it again, and, you know, I have tried a few times to call you from my own world."

"Yes, but that ended up being only for a few minutes. Sometimes only seconds! And it ended up making you look crazy. If you call me, call me here where I can stay a while! That world of yours is harder to stay in than this one! And your body can't handle that much magic calling me from there."

"I am back now though, hopefully for a while, since time can't move forward without us in our world. Oh, this is my friend America, or Alfred as you will call him."

America was very surprised at this conversation between England and a "Unicorn". England wasn't crazy! He did have magical creatures as friends! But why didn't anyone else? Was no one else sucked into this world when England was? It was very clear England had been here before.

"Oh, hi!" America said, smiling at the Unicorn.

"Alfred, here we also have to use our human names. It would be too complicated for everyone here to understand our names."

"Understood, sir!" Alfred said in a joking way, putting his hand up to his forehead in a salute. Putting his hand down he said, "So… what is that thing?"

"This is Monoceros. He's what is called a stellar spirit. They're creatures who are created off of a constellation in our world's sky. Our world doesn't have enough magic for them to be able to exist there though. This is the kind of magic I'll be using here. I call these people out from another dimension, which actually connects all dimensions, with a key that unlocks my internal magic and allows me to call who ever the key belongs to. With your strength you can probably use that, but having some other magic on the side would be good too."

Alfred gazed in amazement as Arthur explained how his magic worked. America's people came up with some stuff involving magic or supernatural things, but nothing like this. That was Japan's job.

"I taught you a different way to summon the first time I taught you." Arthur continued, "So that would probably be the best to go with." So Arthur started teaching Alfred how to use summoning magic again, with the help of Monoceros who started giving tips. This wasn't Stellar spirit magic though, just normal summoning. There were groups of creatures in this world that people could call when ever they needed them, that's why they existed. It wasn't completely up to the user, though, for choosing what group he summons, normally it depended on their personality or their ideas. It was very rare for a summoner to ever control more than one group.

After a while, Alfred finally was able to use a bit of his magic to call on one of the summoning groups. A small bird appeared in front of him.

"Ha!" Alfred yelled in a victory pose, "I got it!"

"Don't be too excited yet…" Arthur sighed and shook his head, then pointed at it, "This is a baby! You can't expect to be able to fight while only knowing how to summon creatures this far down the line. You might as well make a contract with this one though, but once you make it you can't change it. I don't think you'll be getting any other one though. This is an eagle… Your national bird…"

Alfred agreed to make a contract, and after, they continued to try to get him to summon the bigger birds. Eventually they made some progress, after Monoceros decided to go back to the stellar plain, and Alfred used up most of his magic.

"At least you got somewhere." Arthur said, staring down at Alfred, who was lying on the ground panting. "Let's go into town to find somewhere to stay…" He began to walk off towards the cliff, humming a happy tune to himself.

"Come get me when you find somewhere…" Alfred remarked. Arthur turned around and stared at him, then grinned. He had a plan to get Alfred to move his ass.

"What? What if there's someplace that serves hamburgers?"

Alfred opened his eyes and sat up. Quickly he turned to face Arthur. "Is it on you?"

"Seeing as though I am the only person here with the correct currency, that is a yes."

"How many?"

Arthur sighed again, "That would depended on the price. But get off your arse so we can go find somewhere."

Slowly, Alfred got up and started to walk over to where Arthur was waiting. They found a way off the cliff and into town, and searched for a place that served hamburgers. Walking down a few of the streets Arthur asked for a few things about the world, like the year, it was 784, the town, Magnolia, and a few good places to eat. Soon they found a good deli where they sat and ate.

"You really have a bad habit of eating such greasy food. Those hamburgers are going to make you fat." Arthur said, leaning on his hand, watching Alfred stuff his face with the many hamburgers he had ordered.

"Dude! I'm fine!" Alfred grinned and shoved more of the burgers into his mouth.

Arthur took a look out the restaurants front windows, allowing him to take a glance at a huge sign that read 'Fairy Tail'.

"Fairy Tail." Arthur mumbled, "We should go join that guild."

"Wahh?(Why)" Alfred said with his mouth full.

"Who knows how long we will be here. We will need to make a living here. Last time I was here it took 5 years for me to get back."

"What?" Alfred spit food out over the table.

"Gah!" Arthur jumped back in his seat. "Watch what you are spitting on people!"

"5 years?"

"Could be longer."

"Seriously? Dude! We could get back and be old men!"

"Yes… But if it does take that long, when we go back we will go back to our age now."

"Pheww…" He grinned, sat back and relaxed in his seat, hands placed behind his head. "Well that clears things up."

"We should make our way over to the guild next." Arthur said, beginning to stand up out of his seat. "Joining that is first priority."

Alfred jumped up from his seat, laughed hysterically as he ran out the door.

"Hey! I still need to pay!"

At last, they stood next to large open doors with a sign above that read 'Fairy Tail' and let themselves peer in. Alfred looked through the doorway, "Well this place looks friendly!" He put his hand up to his eyes to block out the sun as he gazed back up at the sign. "We going in or not, Arthur?" He turned to his friend.

"Hem?"

"Well if you're not moving I am!" Alfred started up in a happy stride through the doors.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Going to ask if we can join, of course!"

"That's it? You expect them to let you in just-!"

"Of course they will because I'm the hero!"

"Twit. Do you know anything about a normal society?"

"Haha!" Alfred looked over his shoulder and grinned at him. "You coming or not, Arthur?"

"You git…" Arthur sighed and slowly fallowed after Alfred.

* * *

**This is my first crossover, and fanfiction that I have actually posted. So I hope you guys like it. Reveiws and tips on my writing would be greatly appreciated, and also if any characters are OOC it would be nice to know, because I really don't think I got a few people right... Anyways, later on sometime France and Russia should come in. Maybe Canada too. I'm not sure yet if they'll be paired with anyone, but maybe. **

**This story is going to include the pairings AlfredXErza and ArthurXLucy, so if you don't think you'll like them(even though I find both of them adorable) it would probably be best to stop now. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there dudes! Whats up?" Alfred's grin grew even wider, smiling at all the people in the guild. "How does a hero like me join?"

"Alfred! You can't just go waltzing in a guild yelling stuff like that! Try to be civilized for once!" Arthur came running in after him and grabbed Alfred's shoulder to pull him back. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Ahahaha!" Alfred stayed smiling at the guild members, never once turning his face towards Arthur. "Calm down, Arthur!" He said, slapping Arthur on the back a few times, still laughing.

"New comers, I take it?" A cheerful woman with long, white, wavy hair walked up to them. "How nice!" She clapped her hands together, as the rest of the guild began to talk again, "What are your names?"

"I'm Alfred!" Alfred said, still grinning.

"And I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you." Arthur bowed his head to her.

"Artie?" The woman gasped and hugged him.

"W-what?" Arthur's face grew red with embarrassment and confusion, "W-who are you?"

"It's me! Mirajane!" She said, still hugging him.

"Mira?" He pushed her out a little from him, leaving his hands on her shoulders. "Mira was an evil little girl! How'd you get to be so different if you are her?"

She smiled at him, "A lot of things happened, but I am her, it's good to see you again Artie."

"Don't call me that." He said, partly discussed.

"You know each other?" Alfred questioned, "Why didn't you tell me this? Artie?"

"I've told you before, you git, don't call me that!" Arthur turned and started strangling Alfred.

"Gah! Let go! I can't breath!" Alfred shouted back. Arthur quickly released his grip around Alfred's neck and faced Mirajane once more.

"So sorry about that." He gave an embarrassed smile. "You're so different now... But you've grown into a beautiful woman. It's been a long time, really, I can't believe your already an adult. And your siblings you told me so much about before?"

"Elfman is right over there." She pointed to a tall man, probably about 18, who was goofing off with a group of teens. "And Lisanna... She died two years ago. But we're fine now. We know she's in a better place."

"I'm so sorry..." Arthur replied, feeling guilty for have asking. "I'm glad to know your fine now, though."

"You still look exactly the same, Arthur! You haven't aged a bit!"

"Oh, well thank you." He glanced over at Alfred, giving him a 'don't say a word' look. "So your apart of this guild then?"

"Yes. I help out around here. Did you two want to join?"

"Yeah, we came just for that reason. Is there anything we have to do?"

"Just come this way." She started walking towards a bar area, and waved her hand for them to fallow. As they came up behind her, she stopped and bent down. She arose with a magic device in her hand. "Where do you want your tattoo?" She smiled at them again.

"Thats it?" Arthur asked, completely in awe.

"Awesome!" Alfred yelled, "I'll have it on my chest then!"

"Ok." The smile stayed on her face. "You'll need to show me where."

Alfred took off his jacket and unbuttoned his uniform and shirt. Then he pointed to the right side of his chest. "Here." He said. With that Mirajane set the device down on his chest then lifted it up.

"There you go! You are now an official member of Fairy Tail." Her smile came back.

"This is so cool!" Alfred yelled, looking down at the new tattoo on his chest that resembled the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Where do you want yours, Arthur?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh? Um..." He took a moment to think about it. "I'll have it on my left shoulder, thank you."

"Okay then, would you mind showing me were you want it?" Arthur did so, pulling down his dark green uniform to show part of the top of his shoulder. Just as she had with Alfred, Mirajane created the Fairy Tail symbol on Arthur's shoulder.

"There you are! You are both members of Fairy Tail now!"

"That was seriously it?" Arthur questioned, "It seems like it would take a lot more to become a member then just that."

"Not at all! Anyone's welcome here. If you guys want to go get to know anyone, just go talk to people. Everyone here is really friendly." Mira winked at them. Alfred started looking around the room in a frenzy, trying to take in all the cool things he was seeing.

"So these are some the new members?" A tall woman with long, scarlet hair and armor walked up to them. "I'm Erza Scarlet. Would you like me to show you around?" With that, Alfred quickly jolted his head back around to look at the woman.

"Erza?" He yelled, extremely surprised. "Your... Erza?" Erza's face grew with confusion. Who was this guy that was talking to her like he knew her?

"I'm... Erza. Why?"

"You... but you're..." He pointed at her face, hand shaking. "How are you here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Erza asked fed up with the perplexity he was setting on her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, turned and started running out of the guild pulling her behind him.

"Come." He said, still running.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Erza screamed, trying to wrestle her way out of his grip, but failed. How couldn't she get out of his grip when she was the strongest female member of Fairy Tail? It made no scene to her and it shouldn't have been posible. She was able to beat the hell out of people, but she couldn't even make her way out of this guys grip! It was as if his strength was superhuman. When they reached the outer wall of the guild building, he shoved her up against it.

"Erza." He said very seriously, his hands clenching her shoulders and his face the fiercest it had been since his Country had been bombed. "You, what happened to you? I thought..."

"Who are you?" Erza asked, completely calm.

"I..." Erza could tell Alfred was trying to hold back tears. "I thought you were dead..." He didn't realize how much he had started to like that girl from his 'dream', or reality as he knew now.

"Answer me!" Erza said forcefully, waking Alfred up from his wondering mind, "Who are you? Tell me now!"

"Alfred! Don't you remember me?" Alfred bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Alfred?" She took a moment and bent her head down, then jerked it back up. "Alfred Jones?" Alfred nodded, lightening his grip on her. Erza's eyes grew wide, "Alfred!" She exclaimed, now remembering who he was she dragged herself out from his hands and threw her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in eight years! You dummy! Where were you! Why'd you leave me!"

"I thought..." Alfred tried speaking, but choked on his words. He gazed down at how Erza had her arms around him, slowly pulling his own arms up around her waist and relaxing his head on her shoulder. Erza let him stay there for a while, just being quite, remembering things from when they last met. Arthur and Mira came running to find them, stopping when they caught sight of the position they were in.

"How sweet." Mira whispered, "How do they know each other?"

"I was told that Alfred had met her when they we're kids, then something happened and she disappeared." Arthur knew the whole story, but he wasn't going to share it with Mira. She didn't need to know more then what he had already said. Back when Alfred was still a colony of his, another rift had opened up between this world and theirs. He had been sucked in completely, and apparently Alfred had been too, but since they were oceans apart at the time, they ended up in different places. Alfred had met this girl named Erza and they became good friends, so they lived together in one of the forests, seeing as how both of them were orphans. Or at least that's what Alfred had lead her to believe since he didn't know Arthur was there, and then one day Erza had disappeared, and Alfred was back home in his own land, America. Arthur had ended up staying in the world for a lot longer, a rift opening up for him years later.

"Really?" Mira said, completely surprised, interrupting Arthur's train of thought, "I didn't know Erza had any friends from that long ago."

"Apparently." Arthur turned and push Mira back to inside the guild. "We should just leave them alone." He whispered in her ear, slightly looking back at the others.

Erza loosened her arms from around Alfred's neck. Alfred still had his head on her shoulders, keeping himself from crying. She pulled him out away from her and stared into his eyes.

"Long time no see, huh?" she said, smiling at him.

Alfred sniffed, "Yeah." softly he started to giggle, then slowly got louder until he was laughing like normal. "I'm such a baby. I almost cried 'cause of you. What is it about you that made me do that?"

Erza gave a soft smile, "It's nice to see you, Alfred. I'm glad to know your still around."

"I thought you were dead. You just disappeared and I had no idea what happened to you!"

"I don't really know much about what happened either... I just remember being with you, then the next thing being back in one of the forests here."

"It's at least good to know that you didn't die."

"Well, how bout we go back in and I show you around the guild? You are nakama after all."

"That'd be great!" He laughed again.

As they walked back inside, Erza's friends, Natsu, Lucy and Gray, came to greet her, asking why the guy had dragged her out.

"Its fine, you guys. He's an old friend."

"Like Shou and the others? From there? Why wasn't he with them?" Lucy asked.

"Who? Where?" Alfred became very confused.

"Obviously not." Gray remarked. "Who is this guy, Erza?"

"I knew him before all that. He's a good guy, but he's seemed to have changed a lot."

"Ha!" Alfred laughed, "Of course, I'm more of a hero now then ever!"

"He reminds me of Natsu..." Gray said, kind of annoyed.

"Of me? Well he is interesting." Natsu examined popping up in Alfreds face from time to time with his hand on his chin. "Whats your name?"

"Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said, smiling.

"Funny name." Happy, Natsu's blue, flying pet(more like a friend, really) cat giggled under his breath. They all introduced themselves to him, Natsu was a dragon slayer, the type of wizard who uses a certain element and was thought by a dragon. He used fire as his element, it was practically his food even! Happy was just a blue cat who could talk. Even he used magic though, his called Aera, allowing him to sprout wings on his back and fly. Lucy was a nice girl, and like Arthur, she too used Stellar spirits. She seemed to have a lot more keys then Arthur did and even some called the 'Zodiac' or twelve golden keys. Apparently there was only one of each of those keys. Gray was an Ice wizard, and he had an odd habit of stripping Alfred noticed. He was always shirtless it looked like, sometime even down to his boxers!

Erza had grown up a lot since the last time Alfred had seen her. She was now almost 20, and an S-class wizard in Fairy Tail. Almost everyone in Feiore knew her, and her magic was amazing! She had hundreds of different armors she could change into and fight with, all having their own abilities. Weapons were able to be exchanged out too, so she could stay in one armor, but use tons of different weapons.

As Erza told Alfred about herself, his eyes where focused and sparkling with amazement. His mouth fell open a few times in a happy smile, making her laugh.

"So, Alfred, what's your magic?" Gray asked. Alfred gave him a funny look, and Arthur interrupted just at the right moment.

"Alfred, I need to talk to you." Alfred quickly darted over to him, thankful he didn't have to say anything. Erza and the others let him go and made their way over to a table, discussing what they'd be doing later. "Who knows how long we're going to be here, so we'll need to find a place to stay. Probably a house to rent. And before we do that we'll have to go take on a few jobs."

"What do you mean by jobs?"

"You thought being in a guild was just for the friends? You have to take on jobs to, git. We'll make money from those to pay for everything. Be sure to go on some sooner or later, but I'm sure you'll need some more training with magic, or else you may die. Which I wouldn't mind to much."

"Even now you hate me?"

"It's not like I want to be here with you, it's that I have to be here with you, and sadly teach you everything."

"Gah... You're rude. What else do you want?"

"I'm finding a place to rent out, go train or something so you can take one some of those jobs..."

"Should you train yourself? It's not like you've been in this place for your whole life! How many years where you gone anyways?"

"About 220 years, back when that last rift opened when you met that Erza woman."

"If you ended up here, why didn't I end up here, too?"

"You did, you blood git! That forest was this world, twit! Now go get training! There's no use for you if you can't use magic!"

Alfred gave Arthur a cold glare, obviously offended by the fact that he was the one being told to go train when Arthur needed as much training as he did. He turned his back to Arthur, letting his eye wonder around the guild. People where all over the place. Upstairs, downstairs, on the stairs, outside, sitting on benches... Everywhere. Your eye couldn't find a place in this guild without someone standing there. As his eyes wondered, he caught a glimpse of a blond ponytail with a blue ribbon to tie it back. It was Lucy, the other stellar spirit mage. Alfred's eyes lit up with brilliance, he would get Lucy to force Arthur to train. That way he wouldn't be the only one having to work his butt off.

"Hey Lucy!" Alfred came running across the room, linking arms with the young wizard, he dragged her back to Arthur. "You're a stellar spirit mage, right? He said, still pulling her.

"Yeah. Whats up?" She said, prying his arm from her.

"Igg- Uh... Arthur's a stellar spirit mage too! But I don't think he know much. Teach him some stuff!" At that moment Alfred came to a sudden halt, Lucy crashing into his body. She quickly got herself together, wiped off her skirt and looked up into Arthurs bright green eyes. Alfred stood next to Lucy, grinning at his brilliant plan.

"Alfred, whats the meaning of this? Another one of your stupid plans? Your trying to get me to work on my magic, aren't you? Well it's not going to work." Arthur was very rude about it. He never liked being a part of Alfred's "plans". Lucy took charge of the situation.

"I'm Lucy." she waved at him, "I heard you're a stellar spirit mage?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's awesome! But I guess that makes up rivals!" She crossed her arms, grinning sarcastically at him.

"Then your-"

"Yup! No other magic would be mine!" She came close to him and whispered in his ear, "Your friend doesn't think you know much."

"Why that... How dare you say I don't know what I'm doing!" Arthur turned a fist over to Alfred, ready to hit him. Hard.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, grabbing Arthur's wrist. "There's no point in fighting over something like that!"

After waking Alfred in the head and telling him to go do something, he turned back to Lucy. "Sorry about that, he's too much of an idiot to know what's good for him."

"Tsundere..." Lucy mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

"I-I am not!" Arthur stammered, flustered. "I'm a gentleman! A perfect one at that!"

Alfred snickered at Arthur's response.

"Did you just laugh at me? Bloody hell, I doubt you could ever even come close to saying that about yourself, Alfred! Don't laughing at me when you should be laughing at yourself for being such an idiot!"

"I never laughed at you, Iggy!" Alfred said happily, but quickly noticing the mistake in his speech.

"I'm sure you're not a Tsundere." Lucy giggled, knowing that there was really no way for him to deny it, yet he continued to do so. "I've been a bit curious," She started to get back on topic, "What keys do you have? Any of the Golden Zodiac keys?"

"Alfred, why don't you go run off somewhere? Go find a deli or something and stuff your face, just go away. You're so annoying, no one needs you hovering about their shoulders when their trying to conversate." Alfred was in fact hovering about, listening in on the conversation, really having no business there. "Here, go buy yourself a hamburger or something." Arthur pulled out a few jewels from his pocket, enough to buy one or two sandwiches and handed it over to Alfred.

"Aww man! Really? Your letting me buy more? Dude! You're so awesome! I love you!" Alfred squished Arthur half to death, luckily keeping most of his strength held back, and ran off into town. As they watched Alfred leave, Lucy made her way over to one of the close benches.

"Take a seat. You probably don't want to be standing for so long."

Arthur fallowed letting himself sink down on the hard bench seats, pulling his keys from his pockets. Lucy did the same. Compared to all of Lucy's keys, Arthur had barley any. Four keys dangled from the chain they hung from, while Lucy had just around ten.

"Oh my... This really does make me feel quite weak... Oh! Are those the Zodiac keys? How many do you have? I can barley even see any silver ones!"

"I have six as of right now. I don't know how I got all of them really. I guess they just come to me?" She laughed, obviously confused on how she really did have all of them. "Which one do you have?"

One gold...ish looking key hung from Arthurs set of keys. He wasn't really sure if the "Zodiac" would even work with him anymore, since he was gone for eight or nine years from this world.

"This is... Ophiuchus... I guess you could say he's part of the Zodiac. His key is almost gold..."

Lucy picked up the key and looked closer at it. It really wasn't gold like she had thought, but was some weird golden brown color. Maybe bronze? No, it was a little to gold to be bronze.

"I've never seen a key this color!" She exclaimed, "What exactly is he?"

"I think he was supposed to a Zodiac, but got kicked out somehow... I don't know exactly. He doesn't really like talking about it."

"Well, what other keys do you have?"

"Monoceros, Leo Minor, and Draco. I haven't called any of them out in a while..."

"You know, they might be mad at you for that..." She gave him a concerned look, "Why don't we go and call these guys out then? Besides, if you haven't fought in a while it might be best to train a little!" Lucy grabbed his hand and jumped off of the bench, taking Arthur along with her. Her feet flew quickly across the floor, causing Arthur to stumble behind her, trying to keep up.

* * *

**There's the end to chapter 2. Sorry that it's so long and pretty pointless… Next chapter the romance starts.**

** As you can probably tell, the pairings in here are gonna be AlfredXErza and Iggy(or Arthur)XLucy. Both really interesting pairings that I have fallen in love with while writing this. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred took his time eating, or at least slower then usual, knowing that he probably wouldn't get much of a chance later to eat like this. Afterwards he decided to have a look around town. Magnolia was big, but not as big as some of his cities, like New York or Chicago, where the population numbers made your mind cringe. It was a beautiful town, Magnolia. Not too big, not too small, but just right. Anyone could be happy living in such a nice place.

He continued to drift to the south end of town, past the Fairy Tail guild, and came to an extremely large lake. Wind blew quite calmly here, waves rippling on the surface of the water, and the smell of fresh water danced on your tongue. Mountains we're visible to the right, though they were quite distant and the rocky cliffs went on for miles. Waves continued to smash themselves up against the giant rocks causing mist to settle on your skin.

"Whoa…" Alfred's bright blue eyes lit up, the sight was gorgeous. "It looks exactly like Iliamna Lake back home in Alaska… I didn't know they had sights like this here too…" He started going into a dreamy daze as he stared at the beautiful, shinning lake unfolded in front of him. The picture was impossible to tear your eyes from; exotic one might say. As Alfred forced himself to look around at the other scenery, his eyes caught sight of stunning, red hair flying its way through the air, belonging to no other than Erza Scarlet.

'Why's she here?' He thought, but soon took notice of the fact the she was sitting on the edge of the cliff, arms around her knees. Without much thought on the matter, he took off to greet her.

"Erza!" Alfred exclaimed cheerfully, running at full speed to her side. When he got close enough, he slid down on his knees and hugged her, grinning. "What's up, dude?"

Erza looked confused; she defiantly wasn't expecting to be hugged so randomly.

"Alfred?" She questioned, pushing him away from her, "What are you doing here?"

"I went to look around town, and I ended up here!" He said happily, smiling at her.

She stared into his intense, blue eyes, losing her train of thought in them. What had she been thinking about saying? Her words were lost, and her mind had wondered into her own little world. His eyes looked so clear, so happy, so… free. Why couldn't she feel free like that? Sure, she had friends that made her feel that way, but the feeling of emptiness always came back later. She wanted to be rid of it forever, but it would never completely go away! As she looked into that deep, blue, shining abyss, the longing for that freedom struck her, causing small tears to form in her eyes.

"Erza? Erza?" Alfred had been trying to get her attention; she had no idea for how long. She forced herself back into reality, shaking the tears away.

"Oh? Uh, sorry Alfred…" An embarrassed smile crossed her face, "I started staring off into space."

"Haha, that's okay!" Alfred responded, his smile returning. Erza smiled in return. He always seemed to be happy, besides earlier that day when he had found out she was alive, but even then he was glad. She didn't understand why, but it interested her. Something about this Alfred pulled at her heart, in a way which she had only felt once before, and she longed for this feeling to stay this time. She wouldn't let it shatter again and tear away at her heart like it had once before.

"Erza," Alfred started, but a large gust of wind picked up, knocking over the guy who was kneeling, and only sending Erza's long hair blowing like crazy. "Oof!" His shoulder hit the ground, then lifting his body up with his arms he said, "Is there always really random wind like that?"

Erza looked out over the lake to see giant, dark clouds making their way to Magnolia. Then she stood up, dusting off her skirt that blew under her armor.

"Only when there's a storm on its way, which there seems to be." The wind picked up more, and Erza held her hair down with her hand. "We better get going then. Don't want to be caught out in a storm, and this one looks bad."

"Then in we go! We heading back to the guild?"

"The guild would be good. There's people to talk with during storms there."

"Alright then!" Alfred turned around and took a few strides toward Magnolia, but turned back around when he realized Erza didn't seem to be following. "Erza, what's up?" He said cautiously.

Erza had been rubbing her eye and wincing at the ever so slight pain that pinched her eye. "It looks like I got something in my eye, but I'm fine now, nothing to worry about."

"Oh?" Alfred slid up beside Erza and placed his hands on her face. They were warm, causing Erza to relax and give into his offer. He looked intensely at her beautiful, brown eye as she moved it up and down for him. After a while, Alfred told her to stop moving, and then backed up, thumb out.

"Leaf." He said very seriously.

"A leaf?"

"Yup! Haha, I came to your rescue! See how much of a hero I am?" He was laughing quite hard now, very pleased with his heroicness.

Erza started giggling, her voice behind him, "Well, you'll be more of a hero if you walk with me back to the guild, instead of stand there laughing like an idiot!" She yelled back at him jokingly, walking farther ahead of him.

At that Alfred stopped laughing and looked behind him. Sure enough, Erza was already quite far ahead of him.

"H-hey!" He yelled, running to catch up to her.

On the other side of town Arthur and Lucy had been training, calling out different stellar spirits and occasionally getting in fights over useful things and then sometimes things that had nothing to do with anything. Like how they got in a fight about what type of tea was the best, and different things making someone a gentleman, or lady. Lucy, have had being a "proper lady", understood these things Arthur had wished upon himself, but not sure exactly why he wanted to be known as a gentleman so badly. Though, having a gentleman around couldn't be much of a bad thing, besides his tsundereness*.

They too had made it back to the guild when they saw the storm coming. Arthur wouldn't admit it, but he had taken a liking to this Lucy girl. The glances he kept giving her were enough to say that. Maybe it was what she wore that caught his attention. The blond liked to wear low cute shirts that showed off her cleavage, and that would catch any guys attention with how large her boobs were. Short skirts with boots also seemed to be something she liked. Clothes that made every guy stare at her until they got used to it.

Or maybe Arthur really did have a thing for her, and it wasn't just the clothes. If he did, who knows if she would ever feel the same about him. With those creepy, thick eyebrows of his how could any girl? Though, maybe, someday, someone would come along who could stand them, or maybe even like them. Who knew what would happen. This was a different world after all.

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled, greeting Arthur at the door, "How did your day go?"

"Is that the first thing you ask someone when they get home?"

"This isn't home Iggy… Oh, um, Arthur."

"You've called me that enough… jeez… Old nicknames don't die easy with you, do they? Anyways, it may not be home technically, but a guild is like a home. I'll leave it at that and your small mind can wonder about the rest."

"We've just been trying out some stellar spirit techniques!" Lucy interrupted, hand up in a half wave, actually answering Alfred's question. "But this guy here has a problem fighting with people."

"That not my fault! You started all those fights!"

"You're the one who brought up tea! I just had to input my opinion on that!"

"It's not like you had to respond to that comment! Maybe if you just left it at that, we could have avoided the whole thing!"

Alfred snuck himself nervously away from the bickering Arthur and Lucy, who had discovered their new found love of fighting with each other. He sat himself down beside Erza, who was having a friendly chat with Natsu and Gray... and Happy.

"So Alfred has finally decided to join us?" Gray said when Alfred took his seat.

"Haha, sure thing!"

"So you're an official member of Fairy Tail now? Why don't you join our team then?"

"You can't do that!" Natsu yelled back, "This is our team! Why should we just let him in without knowing anything about him? What if he can't even fight!"

"I think it's a great idea." Erza said, "Natsu, even if it's just a few jobs, we'll get to know him better. What do you say, Alfred?"

"That'd be awesome! Sure! I'd love too! Can Iggy, Arthur I mean, join too? I don't think he has any team to go with. He'd probably get mad at me to if I just joined a team without telling him."

"Well, Lucy looks like she's getting along with him." Gray responded, "That is, if you count fighting getting along." He laughed.

"Oh, they're just getting to know each other." Erza added. "Why not?"

"Great!" Alfred paused for a second, "Would anyone mind getting them then?"

"I'll go." Erza said, rather willing.

"Oh God…" Gray's voice cowered, and Natsu started laughing saying something like, "They're gonna get it this time!" Did Alfred want to know why they started acting like this? He discovered soon though as he watched Erza rip the two of them apart and throw them on the floor, a sword jabbed into the ground by each of their feet.

"Now will there be any more fighting here?" He heard Erza shout, Arthur and Lucy responding with head shakes of 'no'. "Good! Now move your asses over to Natsu and the others!"

They followed her orders, glancing back and forth at each other but keeping their faces turned from each other.

"What's up, Iggy?" Alfred asked, leaning over to Arthur as he passed by, "You're fighting with her more then you've fought with me today."

"W-what? And you think that means something? She's just annoying!" He tried to keep his complexion, but his heart was racing at this question. Arthur knew what Alfred was meaning by that, and there was no way he was going to admit it in a million years.

Lucy had heard his comment and gave him a glare. With Erza there she wasn't even going to try and say anything, but she was determined to beat him with her eyes. All of them took their seats, Arthur sitting by Alfred, and Lucy and Erza sitting next to Gray. Erza spoke up.

"Arthur, we've decided we're going to add you and Alfred into our team for the time being, to get to know you two more."

"And this team consists of?"

"Me, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy. And then you and Alfred if you agree."

With that Lucy shuttered and Arthur's face grew in a disgusted matter.

"Oh come on, Iggy!" Alfred yelled, slapping Arthur's back, "This could be fun!"

Arthur let out a sigh, "Fine. But I'm not responsible for any problems that this git ends up causing," He pointed to Alfred, "and I will not be the one to blame for any fights this woman gets me into." He glared at Lucy, causing her grind her teeth in anger, or was it something else?

"Then that settles it!" Gray said, grinning, "What's our first job?"

"Hold up!" Arthur said, "Alfred and I need a little more time before we take on any jobs. We just got here today you know. Maybe by tomorrow, but not just yet."

"That's fine by me." Erza responded, "We can't really do much anyways with this storm coming."

"Aaaaawww!" Natsu shouted, "Me and Happy we're planning on taking on a job today!"

"Aye!"

"Well then you go by yourselves." Gray said.

"Natsu," Lucy added, "You're gonna get soaked!"

"That's what fires for!" Natsu laughed. Lucy sighed.

"I guess that's true. How about I go with then?" She smiled, using her arms to hold herself up off the seat.

"Lucy's coming with us?" Happy asked.

"Haha! Come on then Lucy! You can pick the job this time!"

"Really? Thanks guys!" Lucy, Natsu and Happy ran off to the job board where they stood for a few minutes picking out a job. Natsu and Happy continued to bug Lucy, telling her to hurry up, causing her to get flustered and cry cowardly at them.

They hung around and talked until the storm passed, then it was so late that everyone parted and went home. Alfred offered to walk Erza back to her dorm, and she let him, leaving Arthur to all the searching. Once Alfred came back to the guild he met up with Arthur there, who lead them to the small, two bedroom house he had rented out. It was a nice place for only two people. Of course it wasn't as big and decorated as the mansion both of them lived in back home, but they could deal.

Morning came in no time, and Alfred snuck off before Arthur awoke e to train. Arthur, waking up a few hours later, freaked, scared Alfred went to do something stupid. He ran to the guild looking for him, but Alfred ran in a few minutes later, ecstatic to show Arthur something.

"Iggy! Iggy! I did it! I did it!" Alfred shouted, swinging Arthur around in circles.

"Okay! I got it!" Arthur yelled back, "Where the bloody hell were you, you git!"

Alfred stopped swinging around and smiled. "I was off training!"

"You could have told me!" Arthur screamed back, "I thought you might burn the whole town down, or something stupid like that!" Alfred hesitated a moment with a blank stare at Arthur.

"Anyways!" He got right back on topic, "I got it down! I can call some really amazingly big birds now! And they actually listen to me! It's so cool!"

"Really?" Arthur replied in disbelief. "Show me."

"Eh?"

"Show me. I won't believe you until you show me."

"Aww, come on Iggy!"

"Show me."

"Fine." Alfred ran out and headed up towards the cliff they had landed on, Arthur trailing behind trying to catch up. "See? Watch!" He said when he was far enough out and Arthur had come up over the cliff. Alfred stretched out his hand in front of him, he seemed to be concentrating as his eyes were wide open and his face wore a very serious expression. A rift of some sort opened not far from where his hand was placed letting an eagle fly out from it. The eagle was normal size, about the same if they saw it in their world. Again, he moved his hand, now in an upward motion, but this time he said something. Arthur couldn't make it out, he had said it too fast. The bird flew up and out of sight, and Alfred reached his hand to the ground and another rift opened.

A humongous bird came out this time, carrying Alfred on its back. He had said a few more words and the eagle flew up just like that last one. The other bird came back into view, Alfred moving his hands this way and that, and the eagle flew around the larger one in circles, or spirals. Arthur just stood and stared. Alfred threw his hand up and then threw it down to his side slowly. Eagle after eagle appearing as his hand moved, some of them flying up and some flying down under the larger one, who was still flying with Alfred on its back. It was as if Alfred was putting on some sort of show, which was truly amazing.

Arthur fell back in awe at this, his mouth wide open. He couldn't even summon more than two of his own stellar spirits. How was Alfred able to summon so many at once? He couldn't grasp it and just sat watching what Alfred was doing.

A few minutes later, after Alfred had shown almost all of the tricks he had discovered, the eagles disappeared and they were left alone again on the cliff.

"So?" Alfred asked cheerfully, a huge grin on his face. "What do you think? Believe me now?"

Arthur was speechless. He tried to say something but only a few sounds made it out.

"Wah… how… uh… what!"

"Oh, is it not good?" He cowered back in a very innocent manner; his index fingers pointed together, eyes big and child-like.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Arthur yelled, causing Alfred to jump in surprise.

After he regained himself, he laughed, "I just trained. Maybe you should try it sometime, Iggy!"

"Are you implying that I'm weak?"

"I never said that." Alfred grinned.

"Well, lucky you." Arthur said, turning his back and crossing his arms, "Getting magic down so easy like that when you've never believed in it your whole damn life! So take a job or something now! Earn some money, you useless git!"

Alfred stood with a blank stare now. Was it because of Arthur's statement on money?

Flashback

Before they were sucked into this world, he had caught a slight cold and got over most of it. Even though he had healed mostly, it didn't stop his boss from spending tons and tons of money. This had only been the second time Alfred owed so much to other countries.

Present

"Ok." Alfred finally responded, "Let's test out these awesome heroic skills of mine!"

He was back to his normal self again, annoying and oblivious. Taking no thought about Arthur and what he was doing, he ran full speed to the edge of the cliff, then back to the guild to pick out a job. Once he was there he jerked to a stop by the request board. Alfred picked each piece of paper up gently to look at what it was, then set each back down again. He did this for a while, groaning, not knowing what job he should take first.

"Taking on a job, Alfred?" A woman asked, walking up to him. It was Erza.

"Oh, hey!" He turned and smiled at her. "Yeah… But I can't decide."

"What type are you looking for?"

"Something that would show how much of a hero I am!" He said, laughing.

"Oh, really?" She replied sarcastically, giggling at him, "How many jobs have you taken before this?" Alfred's face got red.

"Uh… well…"

"So you're new at this then?" She smiled, "Well then, mind if I tag along with you? It could be fun, and I'll be able to show you all the things about taking on a job."

"Really?" Alfred's eyes lit up, "That would be great!" he gave her a surprised hug with that, causing her to blush. After he let go, she moved her hair behind her ear, her face still a light pink.

"No problem." Erza moved over and took over looking at the board, "How about this one?" She asked, showing him the paper. It was something about killing a creature that had been tormenting a town by eating the villagers. "This shouldn't be too hard. Actually, I don't even know the kind of magic you use, Alfred. What is it?"

"Summoning!" He grinned.

"What kind?"

"Eagles."

"Ah! Okay. This will probably work then. With both of us helping." She smiled. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah! That one works fine."

Erza brought the paper up to Makarov who acknowledged their decision. After that, Erza motioned for Alfred to follow her out of the guild, which he did. He was going to work for the first time in this strange new world. Using magic at that! Something he had never believed in, up until now.

* * *

**Tsundere - Japanese slang. A character who is cold and gets pissed off easily on the outside, but is nice, caring and gentle on the inside**

**So that concludes chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to get up. I had some problems with my Microsoft word and internet. My beta also took a bit of time to actually get on line and read it over. So combine it took an extra week to post this chapter. Now its fine though, chapter 4 should be uploaded this week sometime. Maybe early next week.**

**Again, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I really didn't mean to do it. I think I'm having the most difficulty with Alfred(even though he is my favorite.)**


	4. Chapter 4

It took them a few hours to get to the town where the client lived, but once they were there, Erza got right down to business. She showed him her Fairy Tail tattoo, motioning Alfred to do the same, so seeing the symbols, their client let them into his house and led them to his living room. They took their seats on one of the couches in the room, and noticed it was a nice room, large and open, with a pearl white carpet. Alfred took his time looking around, seeing that it was an average home, but nicer then most somehow.

"About this job," Erza began, "what exactly are the details about this creature?" She sounded quite professional.

"It lives underground." the client said, "There's a field not to far out of town that its seen in a lot. We'd like you to draw it out there and kill it away from the town."

"Do you know anyways to get its attention?"

"It usually comes out at night. Its nocturnal, you know? Anyone who goes into that field at night never comes back, or is wounded so badly they die in a few days. If their not eaten first. So just by going out there it should come out. Unless it can since magical energy."

"That would be difficult if that was the case, but if it is, we'll figure something out. What else should we know?"

"Well, we believe it has underground tunnels or something that it uses to get into our houses. It also never shows itself to anyone but its victims. I've never seen it myself, but I know a lot of people who have been killed by it."

"So basically, fine this thing and kill it any way possible?"

"Yes. Try not to destroy any of the town either. I know Fairy Tails reputation of destroying things."

"Sure thing." Erza smiled at him, then continued on. "We'll get started as soon as possible. Do you think it would be wise to wait there till tonight?"

"I think either way is fine, but if it can since magical energy, wouldn't it cower under the town?"

"It might."

"Maybe try both ways?"

"That would be the best option. We'll wait in town till tonight then. Thank you."

She lifted herself from the seat and held her hand on Alfred's back as she did so to tell him they should go, then began to walk out of the room, Alfred following behind her. On the way into the main part of town, Erza explained to him about what just happened. She told him why they check in with the client and show them their tattoos, though most would think that's common sense, and then she explained what happens next. Normally they would go out right away, but this thing didn't come out till dark, leaving them time to look around and relax. So they found a place to eat, or more like Alfred did, since they hadn't eaten anything since they left the guild.

Alfred got his usual, eating fast, but Erza took her time, allowing herself a moment to think about the way she was feeling. She still didn't know quite why she felt this way about him, but she knew that it wouldn't go away. Every time his eyes fell upon hers, her heart began to race, was it that free spirit that she saw in them? Whatever it was, Erza liked it, and she wondered if he had taken any thought about her. Was there anything a guy like him could like about a woman like her?

As she though, Alfred found ways of entertaining himself across the table, like making paper air planes out of napkins. Erza noticed he was getting bored, so she threw away her thoughts and spoke up.

"We can get going if you want, Alfred." she said, not showing any signs of her previous thoughts.

"Ok!" Alfred responded cheerfully, already out of his seat, "What's next?"

Erza giggled, "Slow down," she said, her hands up in a way of surrender, "this is a job, remember, not a vacation."

"Awww... Come on, Erza!" He whined, taking hold of her arm and gently tugging her out of her seat, "We have time!"

"Fine..." she sighed, giving into Alfred's innocent demands.

His eyes lit up in a bright sparkle, excited to explore more. "Whoo!" he let out a happy victory yell, pulling himself close to her to hug her, the quickly pushing away to begin dragging her out. Following his lead, she let her feet carry her to his pace with no hesitation.

Just by running around, many things caught Alfred's attention, and he began pointing them out to Erza, asking her what she thought of it. Most of the things he showed her were part of the architecture of the town, or items in the windows and things the towns people were doing. Not many people were this curious about everyday things, making Erza even more interested in him. Why was he so enthralled in everything here? He seemed just as curious about things back in Magnolia, so what was it that made him that way? Was he just naturally curious?

Sooner then it seemed, the sun started its set in the west sky, sending colors ablaze in all different shades and directions, night slowly creeping its rise in the east. With that noted in their minds, they began making their was to the field on the outskirts of the town. It wasn't a long walk there, and Alfred talked, excitedly like child getting his first toy, about everything he saw, making Erza smile at his excitement. Though, when they got closer she quieted him, leading them in at a slow yet constant pace. By this time the sun was almost touching the horizon, its orange, majestic glow lighting up the grass and water that stood far off to the south. A few trees rested in the middle, dark green leaves turned a bright red as if they were on fire from the suns burning glow, which they made their was over to, to wait. They would wait until the moon was up high above their heads, before making their was forcefully into the ground, drawing out the beast, and so they did.

As they sat waiting next to one of the many trees, everything was silent, only the wind howling through the open field and towards the town in great gusts.

"Erza," Alfred said, interrupting the winds mighty speech, "if it doesn't come out, who's digging through the ground?"

"Most likely me." she responded, her tone serious, she wasn't the type to mess around during a job, "I have armor that can be used for digging."

"Understood!" He sent back a joking salute, then stared off into the sky. It was a dark, dark blue, one he hadn't seen in a hundred years. City lights didn't plague this sky like they did his, but rather the sky was bright and glimmering like the sun glistening off of clear water, the out stretched hand of its galaxy spreading fingers through a misty, black haze, and hues of purple and red flashing off the atmospheric air lighting up the billions of twinkling stars beyond. It was completely beautiful, breath taking, and all Alfred could do was sit and stare, watching the light glimmer before his eyes.

Erza watched too, when it struck her. When was the last time she sat, still and quite like this, nothing on her mind with complete and utter peace? She couldn't remember. Had it been so long ago that she couldn't even remember it now? As she stared at the moonless sky, the thought began to slip farther and farther from her mind, her eyes completely focused on the sight of the stars. She took no notice of the movement of her head, or how the position of the stars had slanted ever so slightly, but Alfred noticed. He didn't think much of the matter, or of why she had let her head rest on his shoulder, but complied with her, setting his strong hand over her head and letting his fingers glide through her long, beautiful scarlet hair. That beautiful scarlet hair... Beautiful... She was so beautiful.

With the sky above them, glowing radiantly, Alfred stroking Erza's hair, her head on his shoulder, he tilted his own head just enough to rest on hers, all voices in his mind repeating the same words, _'She's beautiful. She's so beautiful. So beautiful. Erza's so beautiful...'_ Alfred closed his eyes, forgetting everything other than the beautiful woman who was leaning on him, and they stayed quite and still, waiting beneath the stars.

After what seemed like forever, Erza jerked upright, eyes darting in every which way, causing Alfred to jump.

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"He-y!" Alfred replied trying to be comforting, "We're okay, we're okay..." He pulled her back to him, her head now laying on his chest. She was flustered and he wanted to clam her, even though wasn't exactly sure how. As Erza tried to let herself relax, Alfred began stroking her hair again, succeeding in at least lifting a little worry from her. He looked up at the sky, trying to find the answer to Erza's question. How long had they been sitting there? There wasn't much need for an answer for as soon as he looked up, Erza began screaming, jerked quickly away from Alfred.

Alfred leaped to his feet, not quite sure what to do. Not much later Erza realized what was happening and got herself together, re-equipping to her Black Wing armor, an armor that had wings as black as coal, and a single sword. The armor around her breasts was low cut, and there was nothing to cover up her legs. Turning around she slashed the hand that was dragging her, blood went spewing, the grip of the creature failing, and sending her flying. She landed on her feet, taking some time to regain her balance as Alfred came running, ready to take any orders she gave.

"What do we do now, Erza?" Alfred asked in a panic.

"Find some way to draw that thing out. It doesn't matter how, just get it above ground!" She yelled, running after what was left visible of the hand.

"What about your-" He cut himself off, realizing she had re-equipped again, this time to one that was a tan-brown color with a drill that hung above her. "Never mind," he finished, then chasing after her, lifting his hand to the sky and bringing it down second later. In no more then a blink of an eye, he stood upon the back of a great bald eagle that flew at full speed, hovering a few inches above the ground. When it caught up to Erza, Alfred stretched out his hand, ready to pull her up onto the back of the giant bird.

"Erza! Get on!" He shouted, glancing back at the direction they were flying in then back at her. She took hold of his hand, climbing her way to the head of the eagle, making sure to be ready to jump when they came above the beast and then leaped down where it had disappeared. As soon as she reached the ground, earth sprang up around her, engulfing her, and a plume of smoke headed straight towards Alfred. He waited in silence, only the eagle's large wings sending echo's of the wind through the field, waiting for Erza to appear again, though nothing ever came from the upturned earth.

"Erza..." Alfred wined out loud to himself, "Do you want me to come in after you?" He motioned the bird to land near the area Erza landed, allowing himself a view of the hole she disappeared into. Standing next to the giant eagle, Alfred held onto its win while he leaned over the decently large hole in the ground as not to fall in. It was dark and deep, looking almost like vast nothingness, chilling him, but he wasn't scared. He actually wanted to go in and find her and without any hesitation, he let go of the eagle and jumped.

The walls of the hole were wet and slippery, speeding up Alfred's fall, or more like slide. When he reached the bottom he took a look around, though he couldn't see much, only the light from the sky looked in causing just the first few feet in front of him to be visible. It was extremely dark, almost pitch black, allowing that feeling of nothingness to creep up behind him even stronger then when he had looked in, the smell was grotesque too.

'_How am I supposed to find anything in here? Rely only on my hearing?' _Alfred thought, a little annoyed that he had no light to use.

From what he could see, there seemed to be about four tunnels running off in multiple directions, but it was almost impossible to figure out which way Erza was.

"This is the time for enei meni minie mo!" Alfred said, pointing his index finger in the direction of one of the tunnels, but before he knew what was happening Erza came running, tackling Alfred down onto the ground, shoving him up against one of the walls, and covering his mouth with one of her hands.

Alfred tried struggling his way from beneath her, mumbling as he did so, but a second later a large cry came from a section of the tunnel and a huge wolf like creature, though it had some weird features Alfred was the least bit familiar with, sped out in front of them, then jumping up and out of the hole.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred shouted, Erza leaping back to action once again.

"That's what we're fighting!" She said as she leaped back up to the field, her black wing armor assisting her.

Alfred laughed, excited he got to fight something so huge, following Erza's leading. He called out a smaller eagle than last time, propelling himself up out of the hole, jumping back down onto solid ground. Erza was already engaged in battle with the beast, not letting it crawl its way back into the ground. Taking off to join in, Alfred called out ten different birds, one picked him up, flying him at top speed to the beast, dropping him on its head. As he fell, Erza was holding the creature in place with an armor that seemed to boost her strength immensely, allowing him to take advantage of the situation and send his eagles to attack it. Their strong beaks weren't for nothing. They are hunters, why not have them help hunt this thing down?

When he landed he smashed his hands down with a mighty swing, using all his strength. The beast's head dived straight into the ground, uprooting more earth, and Erza flying backwards thanks to the brute strength it fell with. Blood ran from the creatures mouth forming a small pool beneath its head. Alfred fell off just as quickly as he had landed, his hands holding the upper part of his body up from the ground as he stared at the thing he had just hit. '_Hurray for physical stamina!'_

Things happened so quickly in the next few seconds that Alfred thought he went unconscious. That wolf like creature had gotten right back up, stealing Erza from him. It held her from her arm in his mouth, and he could see that there was a fear in her eyes he had never seen before. Her arm had been a victim, and blood ran down it in red streams of glass, covering the beast's teeth at the same time. As Erza hung from its jaw, its paw came around and smashed itself down upon Alfred, causing him to cough up blood, the air flooding out of his lungs. The next thing he new he was being pawed at, as if the thing was playing with its food.

Once he got together enough air to focus, Alfred caught hold of the paw, keeping it from landing on him again, his strength slowly diminishing as it kept getting closer to his face. He spared on of his hands and slammed it down on the ground, calling out another eagle that pelted its beak into the underside of the paw, causing the creature to jump, leaving Alfred enough room to roll out of the way. Taking a firm hold of the ground once again, he ran, fast, making his way around to the creatures head. As he ran he began calling out different size eagles, all of them chasing after him, one after another until he reached his destination. The beast was morning over its hurt foot, but Erza was still in its mouth.

"Oi!" Alfred shouted, trying to get the things attention, succeeding at making it turn at the sound of the loudly obnoxious voice, staring him down. Once its face had almost completely faced Alfred, he threw up both his arms, birds flocking behind him ready to attack, and clenched his fist leaving only his middle finger up.

"F*ck you, asshole!" He screamed, the birds beginning to swarm the wolf's face, forcing it to release Erza from its jaw. As soon as she fell, still fully conscious, Alfred raced to catch her, jumping to reach her. He landed on his feet, Erza in his arms, her own arm hanging carelessly at her side.

"Alfred," she said, her head laying on Alfred's chest, "it absorbs magic, so I couldn't free my-"

"But then you wouldn't have been rescued by such an awesome hero!" He cheered back, but his face contorted into a deep cringe from a pain that came upon him suddenly.

"You've used up to much magic, Alfred!" Erza said, very concerned, "Put me down, I'll take it from here."

He did what she said, for the most part, she had to force her way out at first. Regaining her balance and clutching her arm in close, she re-equipped. This one was thick and colored yellow, her Giants armor it was called. Erza took a long spear in her hand that she had re-equipped and held it up above her head. The eagles began disappearing one by one in plumes of smoke. Alfred really was running low on magical energy.

Erza gained momentum by bringing her arm back behind her head, then she propelled the spear into the creatures face, landing dead center between both its eyes.

The best riled up in pain, throwing its gigantic claws in every which way, soon coming to a hover, or what it seemed like, over their heads. Re-equipping again, Erza was now in some sort of leopard girl armor, ears, tail and all. It was her flight armor. She grabbed hold of Alfred's waist with her injured arm and ran forward under the creatures body. Eventually they began to slide, Erza had lost her grip of the ground, sending them flying through the cave made by the beasts shadow. Still holding on to Alfred, Erza held another spear in her other arm, ready to strike. Though how could she aim at something when moving so fast?

"Now!" She screamed, using all her strength to throw the weapon up.

Alfred hadn't noticed, but she had changed back to the Giants armor. Was that when they slipped? The spear landed right in the creatures heart, causing it to fall within seconds. It's tail hit them as it fell, throwing them both up in the air.

A few seconds of unconsciousness fell over both of them. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in an awkward situation. Alfred had landed over Erza, his arms holding himself up off of her and the ground, and looking under himself to see her face, which was a bright pink, but so was his when he realized why. Erza was laying on the ground, her arms spread out, staring up at Alfred's crotch, and her face full of embarrassment. With his hips adjacent to her face he stared until it hit him. He could feel his face heating up as his heart began to feel like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. He stuttered a bit before skittering to a seat beside her instead.

Alfred laughed in embarrassment, his face still bright red. Erza sat up, blushing wildly while she kept glancing over at Alfred.

"Congrats." Erza said, smiling a little bit at him, his response a confused stare, "You completed your first job."

"Ohhhh..." He said, just realizing they had killed the thing, or more like Erza did. "What happens now then?"

"We go back to the client, but that should be done tomar-" Her words where cut of with the sudden collapsed of her injured arm, causing her to fall over. Her head landed in Alfred's lap, and he peeked his eyes out far enough to see the front of her face. He giggled a bit.

"We should probably get that fixed." He said, now moving the hair out of Erza's eyes.

She moaned as a sign of understand then she shut her eyes, allowing herself to rest on Alfred's lap.

* * *

**Forgive me if this action scene sucked. I don't think I'll be doing action much from now on. I tried and I really have a rough time. The writing really sucks here too, so please review if you know anyways for me to improve.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

***Unbeta'd  
**

* * *

The town was quite at night, still and unmoving, only a few street lights lit up they way in which they walked as Alfred carried Erza in his arms down the streets. Alfred searched on every street for a decent hotel for them to stay in, one that would allow a doctor to come, or one that had one working there. After a few tries, he eventually found one. The room they gave them was only a two person room, just big enough for the both of them, a queen size bed and a desk with a chair that sat next to it was all the furniture it contained.

Alfred set Erza down in the desk chair and started puling the covers free from under the bed, getting ready for her to lay down. He really was quite helpful and was very kind, though it seemed that he wasn't liked by many people from where he came from. It was probably his obnoxious personality.

After Alfred had set up the bed and rearranged the covers so that Erza could easily lay down in them, he picked her up in his arms and moved her to it. She took her time getting comfortable, knowing they would be there all night and pulled the blankets up over herself, cuddling down inside them to feel their warmth. It had been cold outside when they were fighting, and the weather on the way here didn't help much either.

"You comfortable now?" Alfred asked, his head cocked to the side in a very curious manner.

"Yes, thank you." Erza smiled, happy that she actually took his offer to help her.

"I'll call a doctor," Alfred said, walking off towards the door. It was amazing how serious he could be when he wanted. Once he reached the door, he took hold of the handle and then look over his shoulder.

"Don't run off, kay?" He said, smiling softly, than soon talking his leave.

As Erza waited for him to return her mind started to wonder yet again. She really did like him, even more so now that he had forced her to let him help, which was something most people didn't do for her.

A few minutes later Alfred came back with a doctor in tow, who took time getting out his equipment. He examined her arm and determined that she shouldn't do much over the next few days so it could heal. It was a quick, short visit, then after, the doctor scurried out as if he had better places to be.

Alfred watched as the hotel door slammed shut, flinching when the loud bang reached his ears, then slowly turned to face Erza.

"So!" Alfred grinned, "What's up?"

Erza sat and stared at him for a few seconds, her brown eyes wide open in surprise and her jaw tempted to fall open, but suddenly burst out laughing instead. It had been so serious the past few minutes that Alfred's words were very unexpected, but after all, this _was _Alfred. He cocked his head to the side, a little unsure what she was laughing at, but he continued to smile anyway.

"Well." Erza said, trying to stop laughing, "We should probably sleep so we can go see the client tomorrow."

"_You_ need to sleep." Alfred responded, reaching out and placing his strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her as to almost force her to lay down. When she finally gave into the force placed on her shoulders, Erza let her head softly hit the pillow, but Alfred, unexpecting of her sudden compliance, fell down with her, his face now almost touching hers. He stared into her deep brown eyes, watching her face grow furiously red, but not taking much thought on the situation he stayed in the same position. Soon enough, thoughts racing through his head.

_`Her face is even more beautiful close up...'_

A sudden urge hit him, one he didn't know how to explain. He had never felt like this before. Realization of his actions slipped from him and he slowly moved his head in closer to Erza's.

"A-Alfred!" Erza stuttered, watching him curiously, "What are you doing?"

Alfred lifted his finger to her lips as he stared straight into her eyes.

"Shhhh..." He whispered.

Erza complied, and understanding his intent, she let her eyes close shut, her heart racing in anticipation for his next actions. Alfred removed his finger from her lips and forcefully brought his own lips to hers. For a moment it seemed like nothing happened, both unsure of the situation, but Alfred made his move, silently asking Erza to join him.

Sometime later, Alfred lifted his face from hers, staring down into her eyes yet again. They didn't know how long they had been there, all they knew was that it felt brilliant, and he grinned at her who's cheeks where a bright red. Who knew the first person she kissed would be Alfred of all people?

Alfred slowly stood up, got himself together and pulled the blankets over Erza up around her shoulders.

"You should sleep." He said, smiling.

"And you?" Erza asked, concerned.

"Well, there's only one bed, and I can't really sleep _with _you." He laughed, "That would be rude! And quite awkward…" He glanced to the floor, "I'll find something!"

He walked over to the door where the light switch was implanted into the wall and flipped the switches, blackening the room. On his way back over to the desk, where he was going to sit for a while, he stumbled about, running into a few things here and there, and letting out a few shouts of "Ow!" or "Ah!". Erza giggled back at his clumsiness.

Once Alfred found the chair he took hold of it and sat himself down, rearranging a bit to get comfortable, only to jump back up again and remove his bomber jacket, which he placed on the back of it. After he was sure he could sit back down without having to get up again, he sunk into the chair the best he could and laid his head on the nearby desk. If he was going to sleep tonight, this would probably be the only place for it. He shut his eyes, ready to fall asleep, and as he did so thoughts raced through his head of the events that had just taken place. He really had just kissed her.

* * *

**Oh God... This took FOREVER to finish... and its not even that long! I'm so sorry! I had lost insperation for this story recently and I just couldnt get myself to work on it. But finally after working on a recent cross pairing AMV with these two, insperation for this scene came back. Sorry if it sucks, I've never had any experiance myself with kissing so I had to go off of what I've read/seen. I should be having something up with England/Arthur and Lucy soon. And France/Francis should appear sometime soon also. Probably along with Mattie/Canada! I plan on bringing in Russia/Ivan sometime, but I'm not positive on that.**


End file.
